Mocha
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: What should happen if a curious Amy Rose wearing mocha lip gloss should discover a sleeping Shadow in a park? ShadAmy [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Mocha**

**by: Ivory Rose Illusionist**

It was a calm cool late afternoon for Amy Rose who was headed home from the mall. Dangling from her slender arms, wrists, and gloved hands were multiple bags filled with tons of clothes, accessories, and make up.

Since it was such a nice day, the rose decided to stroll through the park sat in the middle of the bustling city of Station Square.

Luckly for her, the park was free of a lot of people giving her tranquility. She ended up taking a seat on a varnished coated wooden bench since her bags were getting a bit strainous for her.While she was getting cozy, the pink hedgehog decided to try on her new lip gloss she had just bought. Its flavor was of mocha, one of her favorites.

As Amy was looking at her compact mirror to help put her gloss on, something black in the corner of it caught her eye. When she was thru putting it on she turned around to see what it was that sat in the background of her mirror. The figure turned out to be Shadow who was laying against the trunk of a tree sleeping.

After closing and placing the mirror back in her dress pocket, the rose got from out of her seat slowing approaching the life form. He never stirred as he just laid there having his folded arms lay over his tuff of white chest fur.

_I wonder why he's laying her? _The she-hog wondered kneeling down beside the male hedgehog. _Maybe he has no where to go..._ That's when she slid her hands under her skirt straightening it out before sitting on her knees setting her sights back on him.

Shadow's chest rose nad fell as a light snore escaped his lips at a repetive pace. Amy's cheeks became a slight flush of pink. _He looks so peaceful. So...handsome..._She shook her head vigorously. _No! NO! This is Shadow we're talking about! He's an anti-socialist anti-hero! _The magenta hedgehog hoped that telling herself that would keep her from having those affectionate thoughts.

But, sadly, her face became a darker sahde of pink when her emerald eyes moved down to the darker hedgehog's lips. A gulp was caught in her throat. Amy wanted to actually kiss them! _WAH! What are you thinking?! Those lips belong to Shadow! But...I wonder what they taste like...NO! _She could find her self-consciousness being washed over by some new desire.

_Okay..._A heavy sigh was heaved from out of ehr chest and off her lips. _I'll just snag a quick kiss without him knowing then I get the heck out of here! _With that established, the rose scooted closer to the life form feeling very, very embarrassed! Her breath got heavier and her heart sped up as she sat over him leaning closer. _Just a quick kiss..._

Slowly, but surely, Amy's lips came into contact lightly brushing against Shadow's.

However, instead of a quick kiss then get away, the crimson stripped hedgehog's eyes shot open! And bioy, did he look utterly shocked as well as a tad angry!

That was her cue to daw back scurrying a few inches away from him.

"I...um...well..." Amy tried to come up with an excuse but didn't have much luck. _Great! Look at what you got yourself into! _She was going to have quite a time getting out of this situation.

"What were you doing?!" Shadow yelled shaking of complete disturbance and outrage, but there was this other feeling stirring inside his chest..._Why, why was Rose kissing me?!_

_Oh God, he's really mad! _ The bubblegum colored hedgehogwas struck with fright at the terrifying tone of Shadow's voice. "I'm so sorry!" She began to forcibly apologize. "I didn't mean for that to happen, but, but...this crazy feeling roused inside of me, and I just couldn't control it!" _Hell, this explanation sounds crazy! _ Her face had deepened into a tomato red by now.

That didn't help much. The ebony hedgehog was about to yell once more, but the tip of his tongue tasted something on the edge of his bottom lip. Confusion took over his face as he lightly smacked. This substance tasted sweet with a hint of bitterness. _What is this?_ He asked himself brushing his index finger across that lip to find a slick-glossy mocha colored matter. That's when his ruby orbs noticed the same stuff glistening on Amy's lips. _Hmm...I wonder..._

"I'd better get home! Um, once again, I'm sorry!" But before the rose could get up to leave, Shadow yanked her by one of her arms pulling her against him. Their lips met on instant contact! Amy's face became a bright shade of red as her eyes widened in shock by his actions!

It felt a bit embarrassing, but this kiss was right to Shadow. Sure enough, the same substance that was on his bottom lip had indeed came from Amy's. The bitter sweet taste filled the life form as well as a light-headed emotion.

After a few good minutes which felt like an eternity to them, the two simutaneously pulled away from each other to catch their need of air. Plus they needed to conjure back their minds.

Crmson eyes gazed deeply into emerald ones while a dark chest heaved laboring for air. Emerald eyes gazed back as a pink chest also breathed heavy for oxygen.

"You've been forgiven." Shadow made clear to Amy. "But one question Rose."

She jumped at the sudden sound of his voice breaking the captive silence. "YES?!"

"What is that you're wearing on your lips?"

Amy set her eyes to her lips catching a quick shine from her smudged lip gloss. "Oh, you must mean my mocha lip gloss!" _Why is he ask-_

A light-sexy smile graced the sable hedgehog's face as a slight spark ran through his blood red eyes. "I'd like to try it again." There was even a bit of seductiveness to his voice.

With a combination of a squeal/squeak, the mauve hedgehog flailed off of the ground over to her things thenn out of the park in embarrassment. _Oh my freaking God! Hot! Gasp!_

Shadow just chuckled to himself licking his lips. "I forgive you Rose, but I didn't say that I wouldn't punish you." He said out loud resting against the tree he was in front of once more going back to sleep. The flavoring of mocha was still fresh on his lips.

**The End**


End file.
